


Ring

by asexysteve



Series: Inktober Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Collaring Ceremony, Fluff, Inktober writing prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: He can’t stop staring.  He’s seen it everyday for the past four months since he commissioned it from the jewellers in Wakanda, black and dark silver and gorgeous.





	Ring

He can’t stop staring. He’s seen it everyday for the past four months since he commissioned it from the jewellers in Wakanda, black and dark silver and gorgeous. It’s beautiful, and perched against the tanned skin of his neck, it’s even more stunning than he’d even imagined it would look when he’d dreamed it up. 

A symbol of ownership. 

A symbol of trust. 

A symbol of commitment. 

They love each other and the tears that had slid from beneath closed eyes as the ring was fastened around his neck made the decades worth the struggle. 

The trust that was required for him to put the ring around his neck, to lift his chin and to close his eyes and to accept the fact that he’s giving over a lot of trust to another person so completely, after everything that he’s been through, made the putting on of the collar almost a religious experience for Steve. 

Because if anyone had any excuse or reason to never trust another person again, it was Bucky with his history of abuse and broken trust. But Bucky’s proud tip of his head and the small smile on his face as he submitted, beautiful and powerful and oh so gorgeous. 

Watching Bucky sleep, content and worn out by the night before, trusting Steve to guard his back and Wakanda to give him peace so much that he’s not even bothered by the staring, watching the ring as it rises and falls with his breathing, Steve can’t stop the small smile that stays on his face.


End file.
